Over the past several decades there has been a simultaneous growth in information technology and electronics, leading to an increasing use of computer, electronic, mobile communication, and network products. Such really bring a great convenience to our daily life. Correspondingly, people have an increasing demand to the quality of consumer products such as cellular phones as they are available in an even faster pace. Cellular phones have gained popularity widely throughout the world. For some people, a cellular phone has become a ubiquitous tool for both personal and work related tasks. Accordingly, all global cellular phone manufacturers continuously endeavor to develop new models for providing more convenient, effective, and user friendly services to consumers. Thus, a leading indicator of one cellular phone manufacturer can be decided based on whether it can provide the above services.
As stated above, cellular phones are very popular and widely used in our daily life. Such increase is attributable to convenience of the cellular phone as a mobile communication device. However, the existing cellular phone still suffered from several disadvantages in its operation and design. For example, prior to sleeping in the night, a cellular phone user may adjust ring volume to a minimum or change it into a vibration mode in order not to bother himself/herself and/or other members of the family when a potential call comes while sleeping. Unfortunately, such procedure regarding ring volume control of cellular phone is tedious. In detail, the user has to manually adjust ring volume, select a desired ring type or close the ring, and sequentially select a menu, a menu item, and a secondary menu associated with the menu item by pressing suitable keys by following instructions shown on a display prior to setting a desired calling mode. Moreover, a clear operation has to be done in a next morning. In view of this, it is really bothersome. One may think of turning off the cellular phone before sleeping. But it can miss one or more potential important calls. Thus, such is not desirable.
As stated above, for meeting the increasing demand of consumers about cellular phone and increasing market share, the global cellular phone manufacturers must produce high quality, multifunctional, user-friendly cellular phones. Thus, it is desirable among the cellular phone manufacturers and users to provide a novel method of automatically changing a calling mode of telephone while sleeping in order to overcome the above drawbacks of the prior art.